Amos Garris
Amos Garris was one of the best and most influential generals in Palatias history. He fought relentlessly against Akilaki in the Blatant War, and when Akilaki succeded in its conquest, Garris helped enforce it, because he was the only man the Rhiians would listen to. Early Years Amos Garris was born on August 7, 1064, to Solomon Garris and his wife. The day before, King Henry III died. His parents saw it as a sign that their son would lead crumbling Rhii into victory. Solomon Garris died in 1070. That year, Amos left for school at St. Paul's Cathedral in Jacobs City. His mother wanted him to enter the church, but Amos thought it boring and desired action. He bore through it for 5 years, trying to make his mother happy, but in 1075, in Rhii, right before he had to go back to school, he saw a flyer that read, "Join the Military! Accepting 11-year-olds and older." Amos got the opportunity he wanted to get action. He signed up and went to his house to tell her what he did. She said, "Just do what you want. I'll be right behind you through all of it." He then left, and never saw her again. She died the next month. Boot Camp and Early Adulthood He spent the next nine years in boot camp, vigorously training to be the best in the military world. He met some people who would eventually fight alongside him or against him, and some who would die within 30 years. Some of them were people like Sammel Phillip and Laton, future Duke of Loskup. He also met the future Harold II, who came in from Adreeus. He finished boot camp in 1084, when he was 19, and he was sent to the Rhiian outpost at Lyon Outlet with Sammel and Harold. 11 years earlier, Akilaki had conquered Adreeus and turned its kings into lords, the current one being Harold's father, the future Harold I. They were stationed there so that Akilaki wouldn't try to cross the border and even come near Rhii. What they didn't know was that Akilaki was formulating a larger plan, but fortunately, Akilaki wasn't showing any sign of attacking. Amos settled down to raise a family. He married a local, Amanda Hilder. They attempted to have children, but a set of twins were weak and died within hours. Amos and Amanda decided to not have children for a while, while Akilaki was still a threat. Death of John II and Rise to General In 1092, when Amos was 27, King John II died, and his closest relative was Harold, Lord of Adreeus. He became Harold I, and his son was called back to Rhii for his father's coronation. Harold's departure left only Amos and Sammel in charge. Battle of Lyon Outlet Main Article: Battle of Lyon Outlet The next day, they received a message from a spy in Akilaki City. Akilaki was mounting an invasion of Lyon Heights, and they were coming fast. Just moments later, a massive army was spotted over the horizon. The spy hurried off to Lyon City, and King Magnus V declared war on Akilaki. Magnus prepared to send reinforcements to Lyon Outlet, but Amos was confident enough that he refused them. Magnus sent them anyways. Amos, meanwhile, organized his meager force of 5,000 into 2 groups of 2,500 each. The first group, led by Amos himself, would charge directly at Akilaki, while the other group, led by Sammel, would sneak from behind below the cliffs. When the Akilakian army got close enough, Amos ran forward with the rest of his army and cut down 3,000 Akilakians. while at the same time, Sammel snuck up on them from behind and captured one soldier wearing a face mask. As soon as that soldier was captured, the army surrendered. Sammel immediately knew who it was. It was Laton, Duke of Loskup, who had been in boot camp with them. Amos captured the surviving soldiers to the hastily-constructed POW camp at Bayou. By the time reinforcements arrived from Magnus, the battle was over, ad they had 10,000 prisoners. After Harold I heard the news of the battle and of Amos' quick thinking and amazing leadership, he knighted him and proclaimed him General-in-Chief of the Rhiian army. Before the Blatant War After the Battle of Lyon Outlet, Akilaki knew not to mess with Lyon Heights or Rhii. Lyon Outlet was safe. Amos, though always prepared for a surprise attack, spent some time with his wife and settled down a bit. Nothing important happened in the area for the next few years, except for Harold I's son visiting on a tour of the peninsula. He and Amos caught up a bit before Harold left for Bayou. In 1094, Magnus V died and his son, Harald III, became king of Lyon Heights. Everyone, including Akilaki, could see that he was going to be a weak king, and Akilaki started to prepare for a major invasion. Amos heard of this plan and set up his forces on the west side of the fortress. For seven years, nothing happened, and Amos trained his soldiers to their full potential. In 1095, Sammel left for Bayou to look over the POW camp, and it was only Amos and his assistant, Alexander of Jocht. By 1100, the soldiers at Lyon Outlet had a reputation as the best men in the area. In 1096, Harold I died and his son became Harold II. Harold now had to take on a huge responsibility of defending this small city of his, and could not send help to Lyon Outlet. The future of Rhii was at stake. The Battle of Lyon Heights Main Article: Battle of Lyon Heights '' In 1102, Akilaki was waiting for the perfect time to make its move, but they had to avoid Amos at all costs. That perfect moment came on April 2, when Amos had to leave for Jacobs City for his brother's funeral. Harald III went to Lyon Outlet in place of Amos. Harold II had just suffered a stroke and could not come. The only leaders were Harald III and Alexander of Jocht. Unfortunately, Harald was a worse military leader than he was a king, so Akilaki sensed that it was the beginning of the end for Rhii. Akilaki appeared suddenly and besieged the fortress. It caught on fire, and many soldiers, Alexander and Harald included, jumped down and ran for Lyon City. After they destroyed Lyon Outlet, they marched towards Lyon City. When they reached the city, they encountered a small force of 4,000, led by Harald. They quickly pounced on the group, killed Harald, and set fire to the city. They stormed the flaming walls and cut down anyone who came their way. When they reached the palace, they busted down all of the doors at once, killed the guards, and entered the throne room. There they stopped. Garmad II, King of Akilaki stepped in front, grabbed the crown, and sat on the throne. His chief general placed the crown on his head. The kingdom of Lyon Heights was no more. Alexander of Jocht fled to Holmes and was there when Amos stopped for the night on his return. Alexander told him all that happened, and he was enraged. Family Tree Category:Blatant War Category:Generals Category:Famous Rhiians